Forgetting The Past
by catstiel
Summary: When Logan left The Weapon X program, he left more than just his brother.. He left a lover. Logan x OC


Veronice Wilson is my OC for X-Men Origins: Wolverine. She's Wade's twin sister. Later on I'll post her character discretion and mutation. This story is written from her POV.

* * *

><p>"You can't just walk away!" Stryker fumes, enraged.<p>

"Watch me." Logan tosses his dog tags at Stryker's feet, causing the enraged man to turn red. My heart nearly stops, this can't be happening. He can't leave the team, he can't _leave me_. The world swirls around me, everything jumbling together, Victor screaming at his little brother, Wade reaching towards me, then nothing.

**x-x-x**

I turn over, my head pounding painfully with a growing headache. I pull myself up, taking in my surroundings and every that had happened. The jungle surrounds were replaced with the gray walls of the shared bedroom I have at HQ. Rubbing my eyes, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and place my head between my knees. I stare down at the gray tile, wrapping my head around the days events.

"My darling sister awakens." My brother prances into the room, his voice bouncing off the room walls. I straighten myself, sitting to stare over at him, unsure of what to say. He's in his normal brown baggy pants and red tank-top, or muscle shirt as he liked to put it. "I know, I'd be speechless too. I am, after all, devilishly, handsome." He winks, a smirk growing on his face.

"Please, Wade, not now." I roll my eyes, rubbing my temples.

"C'mon, Princess," He saunters over to the bedside, sitting himself next to me, "It's not the end of the world."

"It's the end of _my world_," I correct him, "You're world on the other hand..." I trail off, smacking him with a pillow. Catching it midair, Wade tosses it to the side.

"I know how you feel," He pauses, "_LIT-ER-ALLY_, I know." Wade and I are twins, yes twins, but unlike normal twins we have this connection, a mental connection. "But that's not what I came to talk about." His voice cracks, my eyes widening in concern. From the moment he'd entered the room I had sensed him hiding something and now he was letting me know what it is.  
>"I'm volunteering for Stryker's procedure. Now before you even open you're mouth, I'm <em>volunteering<em>. No one is making me do this."

"That's such a load of bull shit, Wade! You can't do this." I shout, jumping to my feet, "I don't care what he said he's gonna do to me. I can't loose you. You're all I have left." I stand in front of my brother, tears growing in my eyes as he gets to his feet.

"You don't get it, Ronni." He places his hands on my shoulders, causing our emotions to mix together. He closes his eyes, "You have to understand..."

"Wade, I don't want to understand." Tears spill from my eyes as I realize what Wade meant. It was either him or me and knowing my brother I knew he'd never risk loosing me. "Let's leave, escape. Who gives a damn about those contracts? I sure don't! We can defend ourselves. Xavier will take us in, you know he will." My voice is pleading as I grip my brother's arms as tightly as I can.

"No," A single tear rolls down his cheek as his arms drop to his sides, "You have to leave, Veronica. Escape while you can. I don't know what Stryker will do to me and I'm afraid that he'll hurt you if I don't...cooperate."

"That's bullshit!"

"No, Veronica, it's not. You now how Stryker operates." Wade pulls my hands off his shoulders, gripping them tightly, "_Pack your shit and get your ass out of here_. John will help you get off this hell hole. Now get movin', Babycakes." He pushes me away, pointing towards the bag laying across the small bedside table. Swallowing my tears I trudge towards the dresser. Smacking the bag down onto my bed, I yank the drowses open and shove my belongings. Once the drowses are empty, I'm face-to-face with a picture of Logan and I. I pick it up and stare out it for a second then place it into a side pocket carefully. Flinging my bag over my shoulder, I turn towards my brother.

"And Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a pastry."

"Good luck, Ronni." He sits back down on the bed, chuckling softly he runs a hand through his hair, "You probably won't need it though, you've always been pretty...lucky." I shake my head, turn heel and leave the room. Emotions flood through me and for the first time in a long time fear enters my mind. Fear of loosing my brother, fear of loosing myself. Ever since I can remember the only person who's ever been there for me was Wade, always Wade.

"Sweetheart, where ya goin'?" A deep voice rumbles behind me.

"Sabortooth." I growl, not turning.

"Where ya goin'?" The heavy foot steps behind me alert me that he's following me.

"John's room." I mutter, taking a quick turn left.

"Why?"

"Fuck off, bag lady." Might as well get my unresolved anger out of the way while I can.


End file.
